


Irresistible

by GreenElf322



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Get together fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My fav, SemiShira - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, Then fluff, even better, i love both these characters, pretty setters??? more like petty setters, setters in love, together????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenElf322/pseuds/GreenElf322
Summary: After the match against Karasuno, the Shiratorizawa coach is NOT happy with Shirabu. Semi is even more not happy with the coach.I LOVE SEMISHIRAAlso, mild violence and some swearing. If that offends you, don't read.





	Irresistible

When Semi Eita approached the entrance to the Shiratorizawa locker room with a forlorn look on his face, he heard something that snapped him out of the melancholic trance he had been in for the last few hours after his volleyball team lost in the prefecture finals against Karasuno. He wasn’t sure at first what he was hearing. Incoherent yells reached his ears, followed by a loud smacking sound. Semi slowed his pace to a creeping walk, so he could identify the mysterious noises. As he stood right outside the entryway, Semi recognized the annoying voice of Coach Tanji and his nagging tones. Insults were flying out faster than Semi could keep up and when he finally registered the words being said, he saw red. 

“Even the fucking worst setter in Miyagi would have known it’s always best to pass to the ace, especially when the ace is fucking Ushijima Wakatoshi! Are you fucking stupid, Shirabu?” the malicious words from his coach were punctuated with the stinging slap of skin against skin. With anger coiled tight in his gut and fists, Semi marched into sight of the altercation just in time to see the coach slam his knee into Shirabu’s stomach, making the shorter boy nearly fall over as he tried to clutch his stomach. Their coach grabbed Shirabu by the shoulders and slammed him back into the wall, before sending another backhand toward the smaller setter. Semi could no longer control his anger.

“What the hell? Leave him alone!” Semi burst out. His words were simple, but his tone was the epitome of ferocity. It left no room for the coach to argue. The coach did not speak, nor did he release his grip on Semi’s kouhai. No, the word did not encompass Semi’s feelings for the other boy. Shirabu was the bane of Semi’s existence, with his annoying polite responses, smirks and eyerolls at Semi’s advice, and that damn stare he would give Semi when he was pretending to listen. However, Shirabu was not only the bane of Semi’s existence, but also the reason for it. Semi lived for the little spats and arguments between Shirabu and himself. Semi secretly adored how respectful Shirabu could appear, even if he was truly a brat. The faces he made when he rolled his eyes nearly had Semi drooling and his smirk stopped Semi’s heart. Shirabu’s stare allowed Semi to see the boy’s eyes, as well as nearly lose himself in them. Semi hated to admit it, but he was in love with Shirabu Kenjirou. 

“I said leave him alone!” Semi reiterated, his voice growing in volume as he furiously sauntered up to the coach and yanked him off of Shirabu. He pulled the coach close to him, whispering a threat, “Your team already lost to a ragtag group before Nationals, what do you think beating up a student will do to your already floundering reputation? Get out of my sight and if you know what’s good for you, you better announce your retirement. Immediately.” Semi roughly released the coach, who backed off, but not without a glare.

“As if I want to continue to coach a group of losers anyway,” the coach mumbled on his way out. Semi glared at him until he was out of sight, doing his best to turn the daggers in his eyes into real ones. When the object of his outrage finally disappeared, Semi turned his full attention to Shirabu, causing him to soften immediately.

“Kenjirou? Are you okay?” Semi asked tentatively, eyes widening and eyebrows arching in concern. 

“S-Semi-san?” Shirabu looked like a mess. His eyes were blown wide, tears beginning to leak from them. Semi was unsure if they were due to fear or relief. His usually pristine hair was ruffled and out of place. Semi didn’t know what to do to comfort the boy he loved so dearly, so he just pulled him in for a hug, tucking Shirabu’s head into the crook of his neck.

“Shhh, everything is going to be okay,” Semi soothed the trembling boy.

“How can you be sure?”

“Because… because I love you and I’m not going to let him get away with that or let anyone else hurt you,” Semi reproachfully informed his junior. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Shirabu looked afraid of his answer. Semi would later learn he was just afraid he had misunderstood his senpai.

“Oh, uh, it’s totally cool if you don’t feel the same way, I just have sorta had a super big, super gay crush on you for a while now, but-” and Semi never got to finish his sentence, for Shirabu had pulled him into a gentle kiss. It was far too short for Semi’s liking, but the sweet laugh that then left Shirabu’s mouth left butterflies in Semi’s stomach. 

“Oh, Eita-san, of course I feel the same way. Have you met you? You’re irresistible,” Shirabu murmered seductively before pulling his senpai back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship! I may write more, as a little 'What happened next?' sorta thing if I get enough response on this. I haven't posted in a while, so any Kudos/comments will be even more appreciated than usual. Have a good day! :)


End file.
